Citrine Eagle
The Citrine Eagle (formally referred to as the '''Order of the Citrine Eagle')'' is the militant force of the Alterac Mountains, guided by Light and virtue, the men and women of the Citrine Eagle seek to create a new Alterac under good tidings and faith. Under the command of their Matriarch, Zaria R. Blackmoore, the Citrine Eagle seeks out those who would defend the Mountains, and in a greater scope, the world, from the evils that beset the lands they call home. The Citrine Eagle has also sought to aid various charitable organizations, and provide for the stragglers of Alterac hidden and stranded within the mountains. Programs like Adopt-A-Pet help further goals such as providing food for the hungry across the Eastern Kingdoms, as well as provide pups with good and caring families. = Background = ---- The Order of the Citrine Eagle was formed under the approbation of Joseph Valonforth as the second paladin order based within the Alterac Mountains. As time passed, the man faded into obscurity, passing the reigns to a man unfit and unworthy of being deemed Highlord, perhaps because of his inactivity within the matters of Alterac. The Order itself was originally a simple, and humble chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand, though in time would become something far greater. Through the dedication of those affiliated, the Chapter soon branched out in political, ecclesiastical, militant, and diplomatic matters for the Kingdom. It now, and forever will be the force of good within Alterac. An ever-present force, though some debate it may be considered a strong arm in Alterac affairs. After an ordeal within the City-State of Alterac, Highlord Blackmoore, along with the most noble paladins and fellows had severed ties with the former King Kormed Wolfheart, for those who supported the order could not, and would not respect his rule. Having successfully quelled the civil unrest, the civilian population has rallied under the new banner, standing behind their paladin saviors. Stalwart protectors of the innocent who shall prove to the world that the Light still shines upon Alterac, even if its former King has chosen to forsake them. Soon after, Adalek Wulfbane returned to the Alterac Mountains with his sect of the former Imperial Army, capturing and executing the tyrannical King. After the Ousting With the pretender King dethroned, and Alterac once again in Anarchy the Citrine Eagle took up the charge of becoming the policing and management force of the military within the Alterac Mountains, beset on restoring order to the forces of the Grand Alliance who were present to aid the Stormpike Clan in Alterac Valley. After being lied to and stranded with no hope, the citizens who sought to settle on this new frontier were left without a head, and mayors were elected in the miniscule communities that sprouted up. With the political void in Alterac apparent, Toderick Stoneward sought to restore order with the formation of the first Assembly of Alterac. The Dissolution and Reformation of the Assembly With the formation of this new assembly the civil unrest only grew stronger. The people of Alterac up in arms against one another - some in support of the pretender Kings rule, and some seeking refuge in this new government. At this time, the Citrine Eagle was a heavy influence in Alteraci politics, and chose to take a stand against this impending Civil War. In a vote soon after, the heavily Eagle influenced Assembly of Alterac voted to disband the Assembly in favor of a stronger policing force under the Grand Alliance, overseen by the Eagle's themselves. As well as this, immediately after the Dissolution, it was learned that a small Forsaken vanguard was looming in the mountains just above the Uplands. With this ever-growing threat looming on the horizon, it is now left up to the Alterac Silver Hand, along with their allies to put an end to the undead menace of the north. Though, it was also at this time where they had fatefully chosen to join The Hillsbrad Confederacy, a coalition of forces of Hillsbrad set on reclaiming the lands from the Undead. Though, Lord Stoneward would return to Alterac after hearing of the great successes within the Mountains, offering to spur along a single minor governing body within the defunct Kingdom, a Commonwealth of sorts, taking away some of the need for the Citrine Eagle to dabble in the politics of Alterac. Though of course, this is debatable. = Territorial Holdings = ---- To keep the evils at bay within the mountains of Alterac, the Citrine Eagle has chosen to take up a pair of base of operations within the mountains. Deeming it necessary and proper to maintain holdings within major settlements, and respond swiftly to the ever-present dangers in Alterac. * County of Blackmoore * Talongrab (Base of Operations) * Fort Rook (Gallows' Corner; Under Construction) = Divisions of the Citrine Eagle = ---- There are many niches to fill within the Order, all deemed necessary to aiding those who would seek to join the Alteraci in fighting for their home, restricting this burden to none. Snowcap Brigade The military sect of the Citrine Eagle, where an individual with a more general skill set may prove themselves within the Citrine Eagle. To start as a regular and perhaps rise to a commanding role within the Snowcap Brigade. Men and woman of the military must show drive and poise, and will unwavering. You are the strong arm of the order, one most valued. Ranks Within the Brigade * Private * Lance Corporal * Corporal * Sergeant * Commander Citrine Shadow The Citrine Shadow, the shadow beneath the eagle. Unnoticed and unsung, though much more than some ragtag band of assassins and stealth operatives. All men and women swift and silent, good with a bow, or brilliant technicians are welcome into the Citrine Shadows, though, they would not know about it - not yet at least. Only the finest of the Snowcap Brigade are allowed entry, it's leader quick witted and set on the success of efforts in Alterac. Citrine Circle Magic and spells, burning fire, and a phoenix rising from the ashes. The Citrine Flame is the board of magicks within the Citrine Eagle. Be it shadow priest, or the finest of magi, shamans who bend the elements, of the druids who tend to nature and cleanse the lands. The Circle offers home to those casters without a place, and work in unison with the other branches by providing them with an avenue to teach the others about their ways, how to counter them, or even how to utilize them. Silver Hand The Order of the Citrine Eagle set the stage for the coming prosperity for Alterac, and thus, its sect of paladins and men and women of cloth is one of the most coveted. Holy warriors of justice and virtue whom seek to bring the Holy Light to Alterac. Most in their lives will take on the path of an aspirant, and slowly, through hard work and dedication to the Holy Light and its virtues rise to knighthood and beyond. This is the place that Clerics and Knights alike work together to forge better futures, and further their knownledge and practice of the Holy Light. Hierarchy of the Silver Hand * Aspirant * Squire * Knight * Knight-Lieutenant * Knight-Captain * Knight-Champion * Highlord Hierarchy of the Clerics of Alterac * Acolyte * Brother; Sister * Mother; Father * Cleric Adept * Cleric Commander The Inquisition Within the underbelly of the holy order lies a secret sect within the ranks of the elite. The Inquisiton, reserved for the most devout and the strong of wills. Inquisitors are the protectors of orthodoxy, and information gathering for the order. Only the best are allowed to even be informed of the Inquisition, and the minimum requirement for entry is Knight-Lieutenant or be a Mother or Father of the Clerics for consideration. Citrine Medical = The Hierarchy = ---- The Hierarchy are the leadership roles for each individual sect within the Citrine Eagle, as well as the first line for delegating matter pertinent to the growth and maintenance of the Order. There are two tiers of the Hierarchy, upper and lower, but all are crucial to the operation of the Citrine Eagle. (This section is a current work in progress, not all positions or peoples are presently listed.) Matriarch , the current Matriarch.]] The Matriarch of the order is the prime representative, delegate, Commander in Chief and leader of the Citrine Eagle. Her role includes delegating these powers to those she sees fit, ratifying documents, approving promotions and ascensions to Knighthood and beyond — and chairs the bi-weekly Eagle's Call meetings. The Matriarch of the order is charge with directing and approving militant operations, and may step into any seat of delegated power should the member of the Hierarchy not be present. The Matriarch is the leading force within the order, and has the ability to veto a ruling of a lower Hierarchy if deemed necessary, among other implied powers. The current Matriarch of the Order is Zaria R. Blackmoore. Justicar , the presiding Justicar.]] Originally, the Justicar was the right hand of the Highlord, but the positions requirements were vague. The new rendition of the Justicar position places the Justicar as the head of minor investigations within and outside of the orders boundaries. The Justicar is also the Prime Designate to head tribunals for members of the order to administer punishment for wrongdoings, and is the head member of the judicial triumvirate of the order, unless otherwise stated. In reference, the Justicar mat referred to as 'Your Honor'. The current Justicar is Kavid "Slick" McTash. Commander of the Snowcap Brigade The Commander of the Snowcap Brigade is the host of the orders Brigade of general purpose soldiers, handling their training and promotions thusly. The Commander is expected to guide and lead their forces when present, and administering discipline for minor punishments within the Brigade. The Commander is also charged with appointing or approving of a Sergeant to supplement for them in case of their absence. The current Commander of the Snowcap Brigade is Zaria Triton. Director of Vocational and 'Recreational' Affairs , the current director of Vocational and Recreational Affairs.]] Recruitment is a crucial part of the Citrine Eagle's growth and survival, and is only entrusted to those who can help make the potential recruits welcome, as well as decide their place within the Order. The Director of Vocations is tasked with reviewing applications, administering interviews, and placing a new member into their appropriate sect, and sending them in the right direction on their path into the Order. As a supplement, the current Director has also made a point of including team building activities to further comradere among the members by approbation of the Matriarch. They may also appoint underlings to aid in the recruitment process. The current Director of Vocational and Recreational Affairs is Kaldea Crystalrose. Adviser The Advisers position is a general purpose position for matters of the Order. The Adviser would be tasked with conducting odd-jobs, or alleviating a burden present for a member of the Hierarchy. They have sway in the Matriarchs decision making processes, and are the main proprietor for contact with the Matriarch. The hands of the Matriarch. The current Advisers are Lunsetaa, and Triton. Lunsetaa.jpg| Vindicator Lunsetaa, the first Hand of the Matriarch. Lonamogit.jpg| Lona Triton, the second hand and Secretary of the Matriarch. =Special Positions= ---- Special positions defines positions available within the order that do not define someone as a member of the Hierarchy, but are important to the well-being and development of the order. Forgemaster , the current forgemaster.]] The Forge-master of the order is known as the best of the best in their craft, able to forge armor and weapons that are unmatched by any, and their devotion to the forge is paramount. The Forge-master has the ability to commission other blacksmiths of the order to begin a project, or even restrict them. The current Forgemaster is Shindo Quartermaster The Quartermaster is the first stop in the path of a new Eagle, and important for the maintenance of supplies, distribution and even trade negotiations. As the Quartermaster, this person is allowed to operate the Storehouse within Talongrab, and distribute the starting supplies to new recruits, as well as manage and commission caravan escort operations within the region. The current Quartermaster is Toderick Stoneward. Peer Mediator A Peer Mediators task is simple, and involves the management of conflict between members of the Order. A Peer Mediator is charged with mediating conversations between two conflicting parties in a "safe space" to have them each settle their differences and get along. The current Peer Mediator is Gertrude Goldthorn. = Champions = ---- To be considered a Champion of the Citrine Eagle is no small feat. Utmost devotion and exemplary service aside, a champion must also show the values seen in the flock. Unity, family, and good will towards all. For now, there is only one Champion of the Citrine Eagle, declared on the 19th of December, 35 L.C., Vindicator Lunsetaa. = Campaigns and Appearances = ---- Invasion of Tanaan The Yeti King - Incomplete Loa of the Restful Dead Burn in Fel - Incomplete Reclamation of the Blasted Lands Above the Influence Within Alterac, degeneracy and disorder runs rampant. The unchecked syndicate activity coupled with the feeling of the oppressive armies of the Alliance upon the Alteraci people; they needed an escape. Throughout the streets of Alterac, from Talongrab to Strahnbrad, whispers of a new narcotic circled about. Odd sod, Crazy grass, speed, whatever it was called. Even if the creator thought of what could quite possibly be the worst name for a drug, they created a great way for the people to escape, feel lifeless and free from the burdens of their everyday life. Though, there was something beyond recreation within the narcotic, the feeling of release took the back seat as the drug also caused the user to become crazed, losing their willpower. Something was fishy about this drug- a mix of simple draenor herbs wouldn’t cause such a reaction, would they? After continued reports on cases of crazed and bewildering behavior, the Eagles took it upon themselves to investigate. In the web of organized crime, the Eagles had to start from the bottom. Their first few activities involved busting distributors for their share, as well as information of locations where other dealers would be. Though, in their first few missions, a few Eagles noticed that there were some odd coincidences. A dark power lingered over the captured folk, as if something was protecting their knowledge. The Eagles continued their investigation, taking out growhouses and supply caches while continuing to capture prisoners. Each face off against the drugged thugs proved their predictions, the narcotic causing brute strength, ignoring pain, and no willpower, almost as if it were made by the cabal. Things continued to ramp up in the Eagle’s search, making busts in more and more compounds until they found themselves in an underground compound, filled with traps and the like, a heavily fortified complex. After breaking through an odd amount of undead, the Eagles stumbled upon a lab, where it was created, and they were surprised with something unexpected. Blood magics. A smattering of disgusting sorcerers using vile blood spells to lace the drug with magical properties, causing the user to lose control of themselves. The Eagles had exposed the true face behind the hunt, hot on the trail of the blood mages. Continuing with the trend, the Eagles tried time and time again to find the ultimate source, working their way up the chain of blood mages. Time and time again, they would find the evil magics, thwarting the spread of evil with each turn- but it seemed to have no effect. Once more, into the depths of Alterac’s underground, the Eagles came across a circle of elite blood magi, summoning hideous beasts, blood rain, and so on. After defeating them, the Eagles stumbled upon a greater evil: the boogeyman. Really, he was an acolyte of the four horsemen, the acolyte of dread. He taunted the Eagles to face him, and they obliged. Through all of the chilling memories and horrifying works of flesh and bone, the Eagles continued to fight. They followed his challenge to a remote island, fighting through waves upon waves of dead Eagles, ogres and orcs alike. They fought through memories of the acolyte brought to life, terrible torture chambers and waves of Death Knights until they finally found him- the one who had been orchestrating it all. They combatted, and the Eagles emerged victorious, this time. He faded into the nether, muttering his usual phrase. “Don’t Scream.” The Eagles continue to hunt him, even if they think he’s just some jaded ghost, or projection. Knights of Perenolde ]] Long since the fall of the Kingdom of Alterac, a wayward group of holy men and women banded together and hid away deep within the Mountains of Alterac to forge a new future for themselves. Under the guidelines and tenants of the Holy Light, these men and women managed to thrive deep within the mountains, awaiting a man or woman of Perenolde blood to reclaim the throne. Long since their seclusion from the word has been apparent, the Citrine Eagle took to new holdings within the mountains, vowed to expunge the evils of the lands and claim the area in a new light. However, the current Commander of the Knights of Perenolde was disgusted as to how they acted. So crude, and so very violent. In this regard, and the Knights struggle to maintain a proper food supply, Commander Nathaniel Halliway commissioned a small team destined for suicide into the fortress town of Talongrab to steal supplies. Leading the expedition was the Commanders more tolerant son, Dandash Halliway. The Raid On a peaceful Friday night, the adherents to the Knights of Perenolde were easily able to sneak into the confines of Talongrab unabated, as they looked like any other Knight within the Citrine Eagle. However, all hell broke loose when they pushed into the storehouse and began to steal supplies. On the forefront, Dandash defended those inside the tower with great vigor, but was swiftly apprehended by Vindicator Tharia, and later brought to prison after the battle. He went peacefully. Several of the attackers were killed or wounded in their apprehension, including another whom was apart of their order had escaped on the back of a gryphon after jumping off of the tower. However, after apprehending and imprisoning these Knights, their conviction to their order was very apparent. Their loyalties were clear after a brief interrogation courtesy of Kaldea Crystalrose, and Leah Beaumont. It had turned out the Knights merely sought to work with the lands, and those around them with the least violence possible. Sir Dandash then was willing enough to provide a map of the Knights of Perenolde's camps, with the promise the Citrine Eagle would bargain a peace with these people. Brokering a Peace; The First Camp Upon entering the first camp, with the guidance of Dandash Halliway, the Citrine Eagle came across a major camp and holding of the Knights of Perenolde. This was known as Camp Carsen, and the Lieutenant of the camp, Lieutenant Johanna Welkes was not quick to invite the Eagles in. However, his opinions were greatly influenced by his with, a Deacon, Natalie Welkes. He was willing to offer a hand of friendship, so long as the Eagle's could prove their worth to the man. This made the mans wife rather bitter, and she vowed to do everything in her power to stop this alliance from happening, and acted as the healer in an honorable duel between men and women of the Citrine Eagle, and the division of the Knights of Perenolde. The Citrine Eagle was victorious in the duel, albeit with some arguing about honorable combat. However, after the alliance was forged by Lieutenant Welkes and Highlord Blackmoore, the Lieutenants wife was nowhere to be found. Lieutenant Welkes then offered to delegate with the next nearest camp as a representative for the Citrine Eagle. Bad Delegations Johanna Welkes had made his way towards the next camp with a glimmer in his eyes, but was shocked to find that Commander Halliway was awaiting his arrival, having heart about his cohorting with the Citrine Eagle. Outraged by Lieutenant Welkes' betrayal, he captured the man. This then brought along with it a speech by Commander Halliway himself: Lieutenant Welkes was sentenced to execution for betrayal, a sentencing that was extremely unlike anything Commander Halliway had done before. However, a spy within the camp fled towards Talongrab to warn the Highlord, and off the Citrine Eagle moved to the next camp. The Citrine Eagle needed to act quickly, and so they did. Pushing into the camp at a breakneck pace, they were met with worthy adversaries, nationalists who knew no bounds to protect their lineage and would stop at nothing to stop the Citrine Eagle from entering. But, the Eagle's would prevail, stepping foot into the camp just before the executioner could swing the axe down upon Lieutenant Welkes' neck. Though, a rogue defender would poke and prod at the Citrine Eagle unsuccessfully. And, when this woman would face death, she moved through the shadows at a breakneck pace, taking Elieen Meadows as a hostage for a time. However, through the use of a silver tongue, the woman would free the Cleric, and depart. That night, Johanna swore himself to the Citrine Eagle, actively going against the major Knights of Perenolde, and his own Knights became a splinter faction of the major group. The First Offensive The first offensive was not exactly planned, but as the Commander of the Knights of Perenolde fled to his main holdings the splinter faction of the Knights kept hot on their tails until the next day. A swift scout returned to Highlord Blackmoore, situating their meeting with the splinter group. The Eagle's found themselves in a minorly defended encampment, equipped with all sorts of bad guys and alleged evil do-ers. However, the Knights stationed outside of the caverns were quickly and utterly dispatched. Then, the Eagle's set foot into the caverns of the base, and were met with none other than Commander Halliway himself. However, he was protected by a large barrier of light, and would not face the group directly. He summoned his finest champions to come fight in his stead. These three champions were a Magi, a Templar, and the Commanders Master Cleric. However, these foes were surprisingly swiftly felled after a long and arduous combat sequence. Spells were flung about, people were injured but ultimately, the Eagle's were victorious through sheer manpower. This however, only left the Commander remaining, hidden behind the wall of Light. But he would not be captured. Instead, a duo of roguish figures would appear behind him and allegedly stab the man in the back, and slipped him into the shadows along with them. One of these was later realized to be the rogue they had encountered the night before, whom had tried taking a hostage. For now, there could be some sort of peace, and all that remained was the remnants of the Order. Without their leader, who would stop them? A Great Need With the alleged fall of the Commander, the numerous and remaining Knights of Perenolde only found new vigor to antagonize the splinter camp whom had aided in the fall of their leader. Under the command of Lieutenant Welkes' ex-wife, the group began a quiet siege upon the camp during the peacetime. Rations and medical supplies began to run low, and once again this group of splinter Knights would need the Citrine Eagle's assistance. And, they would respond with a good deal of supplies to be shipped to the camp in question. This venture was not met without great hostility. The Eagle's would be forced to fight their way through to the camp, while the Knights of Perenolde assaulted Camp Carsen, where Deacon Welkes was found and captured. Since the incident, the Citrine Eagle has incarcerated the woman, and she has been more open to speaking with them with the aid of her ex-husband. Perhaps their love will sprout anew someday. However, the camp was also destroyed, and the splinter faction was invited into the town of Talongrab. Reprisal The next few days were only met with minor opposition, capturing a young boy proficient in craft traps to set on trade roads to hinder the Citrine Eagle's efforts throughout the Mountains. But, this young man was quick to hand over information, fearing the wrath of Lieutenant Welkes. He revealed information about the location of the camp where he stored the map depicting the spots where his traps were placed. However, when they arrived, they found the camp was emptied... Kegs overturned and Arcane dust littering the floors of toppled tents, it was truly a mystery as to what had occurred here before they arrived. But the Citrine Eagle was met no opposition this night. After careful combing of the area, the group found several items, mostly including family heirlooms and keepsakes, but two crucial items were discovered. First, a staff of great power, one with portal stones orbiting around it, although one was broken, and needed to be replaced. Then, they discovered the libram of none other than Commander Nathaniel Halliway. This book was unlocked and decrypted with the combined might of those present, and revealed some crucial information. The Knights of Perenolde stationed at this camp had found some allies in a sect of Sin'dorei wandering the mountains, and had heard the news of Halliways - return? It turned out he was not killed by the two roguish figures, and was instead spared. His influence sparked a new revolution which encouraged all of the Knights to convene in their new bastion of Dal'enah, a city on the far eastern Alterac Mountains, near Ravenholdt Manor. Now knowing where they needed to go, the Citrine Eagle just needed to find out how to repair or replace that portal stone.. Finding a Way In After a long preparation, the Eagle's set out to Dalaran Crater, where a host of Sin'dorei allies to the Knights had created their meager settlement. Close to the ley lines, they were able to channel masses of power and create weapons of great strength and higher purpose. This was the staging ground for the creation of the staff they had found the night prior, but that would only be found out later. In a brief and cleanly operated mission, the Citrine Eagle was able to track and uncover the remaining stones which had been locked away be runic magic and a riddle. These stones would allow them to make way to Dal'enah without opposition. And the very next day, they had found themselves on the outskirts of the Fortress. Infiltration With walls so high and palisades so heavily guarded it seemed near impossible to get into the fortress with a regular assault. However, one man would be sent in to discover the weaknesses of the fortress. Hadrian Blackwater, a Private in the Snowcap Brigade devised a plan, and suggested he be snuck in under the facade that he was a Knight of Perenolde. But, he would need to dress the part to do so. Waiting on the outside road of the fortress, the Eagle's assaulted a heavily fortified scouting party outside of the walls, out of sight and cry from the fortress itself. A hard fought battle was won, and two of the mounted cavaliers were captured. One of which was very plainly told to remove his clothing. He'd do so willingly, even if he was watched at every moment. This same man began to take a liking to a certain woman who was rather kind to him in the raw, Claire LeCainte, at this time an acolyte of the priesthood. In a later interview, it was said that he hopes to woo her like none other. Hadrian was also voluntarily accompanied by none other than Lieutenant Johanna Welkes. His imprisonment would likely spell his death, but provided with outstanding cover for the infiltrating soldier. And the pair would go in together, Johanna feigning imprisonment by Hadrian, right towards the front gates. Johanna was quickly taken in by the Knights, though Hadrian had uttered his own name, and it was one they had not recognized. As suspicions arose, Highlord Blackmoore called for a distraction so he may more easily get into the fortress unabated and without question, However this move backfired as the Eagle's fled to higher ground, Hadrian's dark secret would be revealed, transforming into a worgen and running rampant through the ranks of the Knights, all before fleeing into the cold forests, where he began to brutally maim the scouts that lingered, presenting them as simple gifts to the Eagle's without him being seen. He was later captured by the Citrine Eagle, their plan all for naught. When the Eagle's were long gone, the Commander came to meet his new prisoner, and made an announcement. Johanna, was going to die. It was now up to the Eagle's to go in and save him, all the while conquering the fortress itself. =Turwinkle Video= ---- =Gallery= ---- WoWScrnShot_081016_212231.jpg WoWScrnShot_022116_211343.jpg WoWScrnShot_042416_234405.jpg|Tournament of Ages Preparations 2016! WoWScrnShot_061916_004321.jpg WoWScrnShot_061916_001912.jpg WoWScrnShot_050616_001139.jpg WoWScrnShot_041616_212206.jpg|Battling against the Knights of Perenolde WoWScrnShot_042316_223057.jpg WoWScrnShot_042616_201451.jpg WoWScrnShot_061616_182611.jpg WoWScrnShot_032616_201801.jpg WoWScrnShot 081415 190939.jpg|A Low Court of Uther WoWScrnShot 081215 213842.jpg WoWScrnShot 081215 064503.jpg|Avirin and a bad daddy 45d107dbbfe607d847eeae81d4c707f5.jpg|Allse contemplating his place within Alterac, without his hat, what will he do? WoWScrnShot 102615 004431.jpg|Kormed Wolfheart surrendering the Duchy of Wolfrun to Arthalden Lightshard WoWScrnShot 101115 232825.jpg Original-1.jpg|Citrine Eagle D&D night WoWScrnShot 102615 003841.jpg WoWScrnShot 092215 235305.jpg WoWScrnShot 102615 003846.jpg WoWScrnShot 101115 232939.jpg YesYes.jpg WoWScrnShot 102515 202009.jpg WoWScrnShot 101115 232517.jpg WoWScrnShot 092815 074843.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 203501.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 211803.jpg WoWScrnShot 010916 191350.jpg WoWScrnShot 011316 163209.jpg WoWScrnShot 011216 201407.jpg WoWScrnShot 111515 212843.jpg WoWScrnShot 010316 194249.jpg WoWScrnShot 123015 203456.jpg WoWScrnShot_011916_015121.jpg|Rest in peace, Ayleth __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Guilds Category:Diocese of Alterac Category:Order of the Silver Hand